This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
The proliferation of personal electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablets and laptop computers has resulted in an increased reliance on these devices. In fact, the reliance on these devices has reached the point where they must be nearby at every waking and sleeping moment of the day. Unfortunately, there is not always a convenient location to safely stow the personal electronic device. Often times these devices are placed precariously on a bedside, the arm of a chair, or a cluttered desktop. Alternately, these devices are hidden away in a pocket briefcase or purse.
In view of the recent desire to have such personal electronic devices readily at hand, there is a need to provide for a convenient and flexible storage solution. In this regard, it is desirable to have an accessory that is readily adaptable to the various form factor of the personal electronic devices. It is also important to have the ability to suitably secure the accessory to an adjacent structure so that the personal electronic device is within reach and stays put.
The system has utility beyond that of stowing personal electronic devices. For example, the system may be utilized for certain accessories or peripherals used in conjunction with personal electronic devices, or even further extended to other consumer products which benefit from being in close proximity to and easily accessible by the consumer/user.